Bella Home Alone
by Solaris Crowley
Summary: Someone breaks in to Bella's home when she is alone. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I was looking at my story and I had the sudden urge to rewrite it. I have been practicing my writing for a while now and I wanted to update it. Please review! :) I do not own the Twilight series

Chapter 1:

Bella jolted awake a small gasp escaping her lips when she heard a loud thud coming from downstairs. Shooting up from her bed she pulled the covers around her trying to offer a little protection from her fears. Charlie was out on a fishing trip and would not return until Monday leaving her alone in the house. Bella shivered in fear as she was reminded that the day was Saturday leaving her two more days until his return.

"Edward?" She whispered just loud enough for his sensitive hearing to pick up if in fact the intruder was him. The hope in her chest died when there was no reply and she did not see his face as she scanned the dark void that was her room. 'Maybe he got back early from hunting' Bella thought to herself, but it was all in vain when reason caught up with her. Another loud crash echoed threw her once silent home causing her heart to skip a beat. Realizing that there was no way that she could go back to sleep after this. She got up from her bed and grabbed a metal baseball bat that Charlie insisted she have in her room at all times and crept out of her bedroom. Bella slid her way across the wall and tried silently to make her way to the staircase. She stopped only once to hear another loud bang before she slid her way down the stairs. When she was half way down the staircase she noticed that the living room light was on and that only seemed to bring more aware to her fears.

Bella swallowed her fears hoping her clumsiness would not get the best of her before she jumped missing the squeaky bottom step. Sighing in relief as she made it without alerting the person in her living room. Bella tightened her grip on the bat as managed to slip her way into the room. The dark figure in front of her still seemed unaware of her presence as he continued rummaging thru a drawer near the couch.

"Who are you?" Bella yelled startling the man as well as herself. She was surprised at how strong her voice was in this situation. "Turn around!" She yelled louder her voice dripping with authority. The man stiffened and slowly turned around raising his arms up to face Bella. His expression changing from grim to humorous when he looked at her and that only seemed to piss Bella off more. The man smirked and lowered his left hand before placing it inside his coat.

"Don't move! I have already called the police!" Bella growled lying threw her teeth in hope that she sounded at least a little convincing but her voice took that time to betray her and waved.

The man only laughed menacingly and pulled out a pistol from the inside of his coat pocket. He aimed the gun at Bella a smirk gracing his features.

"You should be the one not moving Bella" The man laughed again his voice booming angrily threw the house throwing Bella off guard. It took her a minute to realize that she recognized that voice. "Dan?" She gasped lowering the bat from her hands. Bella froze as she stared at her classmate from Biology. This did not make any sense the guy before her was quiet and seemed to be an all around nice guy when he started talking. He never even approached her let alone talked to her, so why was he in her house?

"Dan, what is going on? Why are you trying to steal from me?" Bella asked calmly. She was trying her best to stall him long enough in hope that Alice would have a vision. or so she could at least think of a way to get out of the situation herself.

"Just shut up!" Dan yelled ignoring her questions and bringing her out of her thoughts. He waved his gun at her. "You just don't understand!" His voice was getting so loud that Bella had to wonder if the neighbors heard him. All of a sudden the front door burst open making both of them jump, and Dan's accidentally pulled the trigger. The bullet soared across the room embedding itself into Bella's shoulder. She scream out in pain as the impact made her lose her balance. Bella's head slammed into something hard causing her vision to blur and her to slowly lose consciousness. The last thing she heard was her name being called before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Edward laughed as Emmett tackled a mountain lion and wrestled it to the forest floor. He watched as his brother let the beast go giving it a chance to flee before running at half speed to chase it again. Before Edward could race after the beast and have have a little fun of his own he froze in place, his eyes drifting from the direction the lion left to his sister Alice. She stood still as stone while her eyes glazed over as she seemed to stare at nothing. Her mate Jasper sensed her fear and flew to her side. He helped her lower to a rock before kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands into his own. Jasper shoved comfort at his distressed mate but nothing seemed to calm her.

"Alice what is wrong?" He asked in hope that she would respond but not even his voice could reach her. Jasper turned to Edward trying to get at least a little insight on what in her vision was causing her such distress, but he was already running at full speed out of the woods.

"No! He has got a gun!" Alice screeched the pain in her voice made everyone freeze. Emmett took this time to break threw the trees making Jasper lose his concentration and Alice snap out of her vision.

"Carlisle, Bella has been shot! We need to get to her!" Alice's voice shook snapping the vampire's out of their shock. The Cullen's ran to their cars and piled in within seconds as Carlisle slammed on the accelerator desperate to get to his youngest daughter. The thought running through all of their minds were 'I hope Edward had gotten there in time.'

-With Edward-

Edward had made it to her house in a matter of minutes bursting through the door. He was horrified to hear the gunshot ring threw the house signaling that he was too late. Edwards mind started preparing him for what he might find making his leg shake as he entered the living room.

"Bella!" He called while running to her crumpled form on the floor. Edward scooped her into his arms ignoring the fact that her blood was dying his shirt red. He held her tighter locking his muscles into place in order to stop himself from killing the intruder. But Dan was foolish and took a step closer to the couple. Before Edward could stop it a warning growl tore its way threw his throat. Dan was getting way too close to his mate and he was growing defensive pulling Bella closer into his chest. There was no way Edward was going to allow him to touch her again.

'She is wearing it. If only I could just grab it.' Dan's thoughts climbed their way into Edwards head making him snarl and Dan freeze. The rest of Edwards family burst threw the door and in a matter of seconds Carlisle was in front of his son reaching to take Bella away from him. Edward snarled louder and longer trying to warn the threats to back off. As long as the boy was still in the room then he was not letting go of Bella. He would protect her no matter who it was.

'Edward, son calm down. Emmett and Jasper are taking care of him. Now I need to see her injuries.' Carlisle's thoughts slipped into Edwards mind calming him with the help of Jasper's ability. Edward looked around the room to make sure that the threat was really gone before loosening his grip on Bella and giving his father access to her wounds. "Edward get her in the car we have to take her to the hospital." Carlisle said calmly while he move out of his sons way. Gracefully getting up with Bella still in his arms Carlisle guided Edward to the car. Opening the back seat he slid in resting Bella in his lap while they raced off to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A loud beeping rang threw the hospital room throwing Bella out of her dream world. "She is waking up!" Alice's voice rang threw the room urging her to open her eyes. She noticed a cold hand slipping into her warm one and Edwards soft voice whispering to her.

"Bella, love can you hear me?" He asked his voice filled with concern. She opened her eyes a bit only to quickly close them again because the blinding lights were giving her a headache. "Ouch" She whispered her voice horse as she closed her eyes tighter trying to relieve the pain.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked the concern that laces his voice growing more worried. Bella squeezed his hand in reassurance before trying to open her eyes once more. A door opened in the distance and Carlisle spoke.

"How are you feeling?" He asked getting into full business mode. Bella opened her eyes and saw that He was standing at the foot of the bed staring at her in concern. Looking to her right she saw Alice was sitting in an uncomfortable looking plastic chair, while Edward took his place on the bed by her side. Bella's mind reeled as she wondered what had happened. Did she trip again? Maybe she hit her head that would explain the headache. "Bella?" Carlisle asked after a couple of minutes had passed. She realized that she had yet to answer him.

"I am okay. A little sore and stiff but I am fine." Bella answered but Carlisle did not look so convinced. Images of the break in raced threw her mind confusing her for a bit. She turned her head to Edward in hope that he could give her some answers as to why Dan was in her house, but nothing came out. He looked at her confused and frustrated no doubt wishing that he could tell what was going on in her mind at that moment. She sighed upset by that same fact so she decided to voice her questions.

"What happened to Dan? Why was he in my house?" Bella asked her voice cracking out of thirst. As if reading the situation Alice mumbled under her breath and Jasper came in with a glass of water. He handed the glass to Bella after Edward helped her up earning a thankful glance as she greedily drank the cold liquid. "Jasper and I dropped him off at the police station, and no doubt Charlie is dealing with him now. We had a little fun with him first though, so I don't think he will he back." Emmett laughed entering the room with a smirk on his face. Rose was right behind him giggling and Bella almost felt sorry for the guy, that did not go unnoticed by Jasper as he raised an eyebrow at the girl. Bella held her hands up in defense as she quickly stated "Almost feel bad! It was short lived!" She laughed nervously.

"So what did he want?" Bella asked again turning toward Edward. He placed his hand on her neck and ran his fingers across the chain of her necklace. "This, he wanted this." He whispered so quietly that Bella almost did not hear him. She frowned as she looked down at her neck. The necklace was from her grandmother and it had been in her family for generations. It was an antique cameo. "It not worth anything in cash. I wonder why he would want it." She said aloud.


End file.
